


Phanfiction (Dan/Phil) Fluff One Shot: Dan and Phil Coming Out

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phan coming out, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Slash, YouTube, phan oneshot, phanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a plotbunny that I had to write down. It's just some short fluff about Dan and Phil coming out. Enjoy!





	

I stare into Phil's watery-blue eyes. The eyes I have gotten lost in countless of times. The eyes of my one, my only, true love. A love we were about to share with millions of people on the internet through a YouTube video we were about to film. He grips my hand.

"Ready?" Phil asks, searching my face for any doubt or second-thoughts.

"Ready," I reply, squeezing his soft hand back.

"Okay," he says, hitting the record button on his camera. It's funny how easy it was to film videos before this. Now, I was choking up, my hands were clammy, and I broke out into a cold sweat. My mouth went dry, and my mind blanked. I'm excited, nervous, and happy at the same time. I know that almost all of our fans shipped us. I've seen the edits and read the fanfiction. [A/N: *Casually scrapes at fourth wall*] Ever since we started dating in 2009, I've been the happiest I've ever remember being. He brought out someone new from me. He changed me for the better. And I want to spend the rest of my life with him.


End file.
